Love is not Blind
by Writingonawhim
Summary: A fatal wound leaves Haldir blind and bitter. Dealing with despair and anger, will he let it consume him or find a way to deal with it? It only takes one person to turn things around. Haldir/OC


Soft streams of sunlight flitted in through the _mellyrn_ trees casting unique shadows that splayed here and there all about on the floor of the Lothlorien woods. People who gazed upon the golden wood would agree that they had never seen anything more beautiful and even delicate then the _mellyrn_ and the _elanor_ that grew there. Though few had ever rested their eyes upon Lothlorien for the sacred woods were not always a welcome place to strangers. The _Galadhrim_ of the woods greatly protected the borders of Lothlorien with great care and fought off bands of Orcs as often as they came.

As March warden of the western border of the woods, Haldir took no notice to the beauty that surrounded him. Living everyday in the woods for thousands of years slowly grated away the sense of awe that filled many strangers and even some elves. He did realize what a gorgeous world he lived in, he just didn't allow it to affect and distract him from his work. Set deep in the cracks of his mind, he had a mission. He was informed earlier that morning that a band of rouge Orcs were seen on the borders of the woods and they were making their way into the woods.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he caught the very distinguishing scent of Orcs. _Foul smelling lot_, he thought to himself. Making eye contact with the elves around him and his two brothers he motioned for everyone to hide behind some trees and to wait for the on coming Orcs.

The very image of the elves faces were Calm, ready, and eager to rid the woods of the disgusting Orcs then littered their world with chaos. Haldir's brother, Rumil smirked at his older brother as he heard the footsteps of the enemy falling in closer. He was eager for the first kill considering the fact he was closest to the foul creatures.

Crunching of leaves and noses snorting indicated that the beasts were close enough to descend on. With the nod of his head, Haldir gave the sign to attack. With a quiet grace and skill that took most strangers breath away, they flew out from behind the trees and at once began to attack the Orcs. The Orcs grunted and cried out with surprise, then quickly they recovered themselves and began to defend themselves against the agile elves.

Lowering his blade, Haldir swung and removed the head of an ugly Orc and continued on to his next adversary. His new component attacked him with strength and seething anger. Haldir kept his head and calmly parried and blocked the crude item that the Orc called a sword. The creature held his sword over his head, aiming to bring it down on the Wardens body, but Haldir had other plans. Quickly he scurried out from under the sword and dived for the Orcs feet causing the animal to fall on his back. Before the Orc could recover Haldir stuck his blade into its flesh. The Orc gave one last grunt before it breathed its last breath and there it fell dead.

Haldir wiped the sweat off of his fore head and fell upon the next pitiful Orc. In no time at all, everyone one of the reeking beasts lay dead on the floor of the woods or so they thought. Screams and curses indicated that more Orcs were making their way towards the small band of elves.

"Ready yourselves!" Haldir cried out in a commanding tone. Gripping his sword, he waited. Soon enough; two dozen Orcs flew out from the brush and trees and launched themselves at the elves. Elven blood and Orc blood was shed that morning. Haldir's men started feeling the effect of battle and the rising sun was wearing them down.

Haldir raised his sword intent on killing the gross creature that lay at his feet, but something his didn't expect happened. His whole side burned, and he quickly realized he has been attacked from behind. Gasping he grabbed his wound and stumbled to the ground, looking up wildly at the Orc who laughed in delight at his pain. As the Orcs blade fell, Haldir raised his sword to defend himself, but he wasn't quick enough, his whole head screamed in pain as the enemy's sword grazed the back of his head and the last thing he heard was his brothers yelling his name before he fell into the clutches of darkness.

Haldir ran his trembling fingers over the surface of his bed, grasping the soft bed sheets and feeling them in between his thumb and one of his fingers. Trying with his whole being to memorize everything in his _Talan _from the feel of his table to the steps it took to reach his bed. All because of the fact he was blind. Blind. The word left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth causing him to scowl. He could feel the anger building up in his heart; he had no one to blame but himself for not being more careful while in battle. _That cursed Orc!_ He thought.

Two weeks earlier

Rumil and Orophin wasted no time gathering up their wounded brother and making in haste to _Caras Galadhon _on horseback. Though it took some time getting there, they would wrap their brothers wounds along the way and take great care with the wound along side the back of his head. His breathing was shallow and uneven, his skin took a very pale pallor and not once during their journey to the city of the elves, did he wake up. They knew that if he didn't get treatment soon that it might be to late to save him.

Traveling right after battle took a great toll on the brothers, but being able to travel on horseback was a great relief for them. They had never known such joy when they laid their eyes on _Caras Galadhon_, knowing they would find immediate help from Lady _Galadriel_ who had been awaiting their arrival.

They were welcomed with open arms and soon enough Elves rushed towards them and took upon themselves the task of caring for and healing Haldir of his pain. Lady Galadriel was already waiting inside one of the healing tents for the suffering Elf, her face grave. For she already knew the outcome and effects of his wounds.

It wasn't but a few days later when Haldir opened his eyes to a world of darkness. Panicking he lifted his shaking hands to his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when he found Bandages covering his eyes and his head. The bandage wrapped all the way around his head and for some reason unknown to him covered his eyes.

Then it all came back to him. Fighting the Orcs, another onslaught from the retched beasts, burning pain from his wound, then total darkness. What day was it? How long had he been unconscious? Where was he? All these questions raced through his mind as he tried to grasp for something he DID know. Alas nothing came to mind, he felt so helpless and alone. Using what senses he could, he sniffed the air and strained his ears to the sounds around him. The sweet fragrance of the _Elanor_ drifted in through the window of his room and the musical sound of Elves laughing and talking reached his ears. Yes, he was in _Caras Galadhon_. That was something he did know, and the thought comforted him.

The sound of feet treading on the _Talan_ could be faintly heard, first climbing stairs then entering the doorway. Two sets of feet to be exact.

"Rumil, he is still asleep… when do you suppose he will awaken?" Orophin's voice was soft as he spoke and tinged with some sadness.

"I wouldn't know, I wish I could tell you. The Lady Galadriel said to give him a few days to awaken from his deep slumber." Replied Rumil quietly.

"But Alas brother! It has been a few days. I hate to admit it, but I am becoming quite impatient with waiting. I wish to hear my brother speak again and to know how he fairs. It is so unlike Haldir to be so quiet, I think I miss him being arrogant and bossy." Said Orophin with laughter lacing his last words.

Haldir heard Rumil chuckle and Orophin join in. Scowling darkly, he wished he could rip off his bandages and jump out of the bed. Instead he kept his voice even and calmly as possible said. "Brothers, I am awake. Sadly maybe for you, because soon enough you'll regret wishing that I wasn't so quiet." He smirked.

Both of the younger brothers bit back a yelp and gave a slight jump, neither one of them expecting Haldir to speak. All at once the two started talking, asking how he was, how long he'd been awake and how his wounds were.

"I will answer your questions after you remove this miserable bandage off of my eyes, I'd like to be able to look at your faces while I talk." Haldir said, reaching his hands up to his eyes and instantly trying to remove the cotton wraps.

"Wait!" Rumil cried, "Won't you let us get a healer so she may remove them for you and to check your wounds?"

Grunting, Haldir said, "Fine."

Instead of just fetching the healer, they also alerted Lady Galadriel of Haldir's awakening too. Before long both the Lady of the woods and the Healer were both in Haldir's room.

Galadriel softly sat herself at the end of the bed near Haldir's feet and said, "Haldir, before I have Laisidhiel remove your bandages I need to inform you of your wounds and your recover."

"I am listening My Lady." Haldir said quietly.

"Your brothers brought you hear as quickly as they could. When you arrived we examined your wounds and took care of them as properly as we could. You received a nasty gash across your side and the Orcs blade grazed the back of your skull, near the nape of your neck. A fever quickly set in, which worried me terribly. Especially considering the wound on your head, the force of the blade when it hit you and the fever, must have damaged your eyesight. Haldir… I'm sorry…but…"

"What are you saying, My Lady?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Galadriels voice took on a sad note and she quietly whispered. "I foresaw this event a few days ago, the damage on your head has left you… blind."

As soon as the word was spoken, an eerie silence filled the room. Even the laughter and voices that could be heard outside earlier could not even be heard now. The only sound in the room was Haldir's heavy breathing and small cries of disbelief from Orophin and Rumil.

Without any notice, Haldir gave a cry of frustration and ripped the bandages off of his eyes hoping what the Lady said was just a joke and nothing more. The pieces of cloth went flying through the room and Haldir frantically touched his eyes. Darkness. _This can't be true!_ He thought angrily to himself. He was the March Warden of the western border of Lothlorien. He had work to do; he couldn't live everyday like this. A feeling of despair settled over him, a feeling of being alone curled around his heart, and then bitterness.

"This can't be true! Tell me that this is naught but a jest!" He said.

Galadriels voice rang out in the room, firm and steady the very sound of strength and control, "I am sorry Haldir. What I say is true, you will either cope with the truth or you can try to deny it and live a life of bitterness. Do not forget you have other senses, Smell, touch and hearing. Those are three big ways you can learn to live by."

Haldir hung his head, clenched his fists and said no more. He knew what the Lady said was true, but the feeling of despair did not leave him. Nor would it leave him for a long time.

Ha! First chapter done. Ok so I'm not the best writer, but I love to write and I love lord of the rings. So please enjoy, I will accept some friendly advice on my writing if you guys see anything that needs some improving! Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this story and I guess we'll see what happens to Haldir later on. Also please review, I'd like to know what you all think.

Thank you.

~Writing on a Whim~


End file.
